Imagine
by Artemis1
Summary: Usagi is managing a wedding company and Mamoru is hired.... what will happen?
1. Praying That Some Day

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon etc. etc.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Imagine  
  
By Artemis  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PART ONE - Praying That Some Day  
  
Usagi sat at her desk, so stressed that she seriously considered  
breaking into her workmate's liquor cabinet. She sighed as she  
stared blankly at the white paper on her desk.  
"I need an idea... Any idea.." she muttered.  
She had one week to get this wedding plan into gear and the last  
week had been a complete nightmare. Maybe it was a sign that she  
wasn't supposed to be the boss. Every single limo company she rang  
had their limos reserved. And plus, the couple who wanted the wedding  
had decided on a particular church, which was booked out and Usagi  
couldn't do a thing about it except be really forceful, yet polite  
about it and ask them to change their mind. Of course, they didn't.  
So Usagi had to somehow convince the organisers of a baptism that  
this wedding was more important or if the time could be shifted a  
little. Of course, since they thought a baptism was quite important  
(not that Usagi didn't) and that appointment was there first, they  
were being stubborn too.  
"That's it!" Usagi shouted, getting up.  
She stomped over to the next room and flung the door open. Her work  
mate looked at her, bewildered. Usagi smiled.  
"Can I have a drink?" she asked, gesturing to the liquor cabinet.  
"Sure," Troy, the wedding advisor, nodded.  
He was busy with another wedding and couldn't help Usagi. She really  
needed to get an assisstant. Usagi opened up the liquor cabinet and  
pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels.  
"I wouldn't advise that," Troy told her, as she opened up the bottle.  
"Really? You can advise wedding couples, but not me," she scowled  
as she poured it into a glass.  
"Well don't blame me if you get too drunk or can't finish your work  
tomorrow because of a hang over," he shrugged and returned to his  
own planning.  
Usagi frowned, looked at the glass, then gulped it down. She filled  
the glass again and gulped it down. She closed her eyes, shook her  
head and filled her glass again.  
"Miss Tsukino," Troy said, looking at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," Usagi smiled. "And I keep telling you, it's okay to  
call me Usagi!"  
Usagi gulped down her third glass, then filled her glass again.  
She was feeling better by the minute. Her head felt lighter and  
lighter. Troy got up and took the glass out of her hand, as she  
was about to gulp it down.  
"I think you should stop," he frowned.  
"I need a drink!" Usagi shouted. "I can't think straight!"  
"Drinking is not going to help," Troy told her something she already  
knew.  
"But I hardly ever drink, why not?"  
"My point exactly... You hardly ever drink, it'll just make you  
feel worse."  
"You're so logical I wonder why I ever hired you.. If only Mina  
was still working here..." Usagi frowned, giving up on arguing  
with Troy.  
He was too well brought up and serious for Usagi to argue with.  
She sat down on the couch in the room and closed her eyes.  
"Maybe you should finish up tonight," Troy suggested.  
She heard the bottle being packed up in the cabinet.  
"Maybe... but I need to finish this.. And I know I can handle  
it somehow.." she sighed. "I just need more time... But I only  
have a week... I need an assisstant... Troy, can you find me  
one?"  
"I'm not sure Miss Tsukino, I'm a wedding advisor, not your  
secretary," he replied simply.  
"Well Leah isn't here right now, so you're going to have to  
be her," Usagi muttered, opening her eyes and getting up  
from the couch.  
Usagi stretched and then walked over to Troy's desk. He sat  
back down. Usagi sat down on his desk and got a pen and a  
piece of blank paper. Troy frowned. Usagi pretended not to  
notice.  
"I'd prefer you didn't do that Miss Tsukino," Troy murmured.  
"Say it a little louder Troy," Usagi smiled.  
Usagi scribbled down an advertisement for an assisstant.  
She slid the piece of paper to Troy and smiled.  
"There you go, now go find me an assisstant okay?"  
Usagi got off the table, smoothed her skirt, then walked  
towards the door.  
"Miss Tsukino, actually..." Troy called out to her.  
Usagi turned around, looking at Troy.  
"My friend, he's looking for a job... I don't know if  
assisstant work is his forte, but he'd probably take it  
up like that," he explained, then click his fingers to  
emphasize the word 'that'.   
"A male assisstant?" Usagi asked. "I suppose I'm being  
desperate, I can hold off the image of our company for a  
while. Thanks Troy."  
"No problems Miss Tsukino," he smiled politely.  
Usagi wished he'd stop being so polite. She actually felt  
like a witch whenever she was in the same room as him.  
He was so angelic and nice. The alcohol was getting to her.  
She could tell because she started to understand why Mina  
hired him in the first place. He was good looking.  
  
Usagi sat back down in her comfy leather chair, legs crossed  
and swivelling around to face the large window. The view was  
a beautiful late night city scape. She crossed her arms and  
sighed. A male assisstant? She didn't know if she could  
handle any more males in this company. There was Troy, but  
he was a nice gentleman and she could handle having him  
around her. But the other guys Mina had hired before she  
quit, were all unprofessional. She didn't want to deal with  
that again. Her company was crumbling right in front of her  
eyes. And she knew that would happen, the day she fired  
Mina... Well no, Mina quit. Technically. That was what was  
written in the records. That was also the day when 'Venus  
Moon Weddings' changed its name to 'Moonlit Weddings'.  
She didn't want to think about it. Usagi was stressed already.  
She didn't need to bring up the horrible past. It had been  
a year, she should be over it by now. Usagi slipped off her  
shoes and hugged her knees, snuggling into her chair.  
She closed her eyes and nodded off to sleep.  
  
"Miss Tsukino?" she heard a familiar voice faintly calling her.  
She felt someone grabbing her and shaking her a little. Usagi  
opened her eyes wearily to see Troy.  
"What's the matter?" she asked sleepily.  
"You're asleep, that's one thing," Troy sighed. "I've contacted  
my friend. He's here."  
Troy also looked tired, but he didn't try to show it. Usagi felt  
immediately grateful for such a loyal worker.  
"Thank you very much Troy," she smiled. "I really do mean it.  
I need all the help I can get right now."  
"I know," Troy nodded. "I'll show in your new assisstant."  
"Yippee," Usagi sighed as she slipped on her shoes and turned her  
chair around. The door was open and Usagi looked up, just as she  
slipped a strand of her hair behind her ear. Troy walked in and  
a tall figure followed him. Usagi walked over in front of her  
desk and sat on it, crossing her legs. She yawned. Troy coughed.  
"This is my college friend, Mamoru Chiba," Troy introduced him  
to her.  
Usagi looked at him. She was still sleepy. Mamoru Chiba was tall.  
Very tall. And he had silky black hair and stormy blue eyes.  
He made her shiver. She felt nervous for some strange reason.  
"Nice to meet you Mr Chiba," Usagi smiled sweetly, getting off  
the desk.  
He nodded in acknowledgement. He extended his hand and she  
shook it. His hand was much bigger than hers.  
"Well, that's settled," Troy smiled happily.  
"Yes, thanks Troy," Usagi nodded. "Anyway, I'd better go home..  
I'd crash right here, but well... We have to lock up."  
"Aren't you going to tell me what my job is?" Mamoru asked.  
Usagi looked up from getting her things and smiled.  
"I'll tell you tomorrow morning," she told him. "Come here by 9,  
outside this office."  
He nodded.  
"Right now, I really need some sleep!" Usagi laughed.  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay to drive home,  
Miss Tsukino?" Troy asked.  
"Sure I am," she nodded, then grabbed her keys.  
Usagi walked out of the room first and the two men followed.  
She locked the door, checked the others and returned to  
Troy's office.  
"You guys ready?" Usagi asked, popping her head into the office.  
Troy had his keys and was looking around, checking everything.  
"We're ready," Troy nodded.  
  
The three of them left the building and walked to the car park.  
"I'm really worried that you're going to have an accident,"  
Troy frowned.  
"I'll be fine! Stop acting like my father!" Usagi groaned.  
"I can drive her home," Mamoru suggested.  
"I refuse to be driven home! I'm 26! I'm old enough!" she shouted.  
"I'd be able to sleep peacefully if I know Miss Tsukino  
is going to be looked after," Troy smiled and nodded to Mamoru.  
Mamoru nodded. Troy left to go to his car. Usagi wasn't  
pleased with the decision and stormed over to her car.  
Mamoru followed silently. She unlocked the car and opened  
the door to the driver's side. Mamoru coughed. Usagi looked  
at him and raised an eyebrow.  
"Just because Troy said so, doesn't mean you are," she told him.  
"You're not fit to drive," Mamoru simply stated.  
He took the keys off her. Usagi glared at him. She sulked  
and walked around to the passenger side. Mamoru sat down and  
adjusted the seats and mirror.  
"I don't know why I listen to anything Troy says," Usagi grumbled.  
She adjusted the seat so it leaned back a bit more, then  
slipped off her shoes. Usagi tucked her legs in a little.  
She wriggled around, trying to get comfortable with a seatbelt  
and limited space. Usagi closed her eyes as Mamoru started the  
engine. She heard a car horn beep and Mamoru beeped back.  
She figured it was Troy.  
"It's unlike Troy to even touch that part of the car wheel,"  
Usagi giggled, still with her eyes closed.  
"You know him well?" Mamoru asked, as they drove out.  
"He's like a brother... A little brother who ends up being  
a big brother," Usagi murmured.  
"That's true," Mamoru laughed.  
"He's your college friend? You look older though..."  
"Well I am. I'm 30, he's what.... 24? I always wonder how he  
landed this job at a big company like yours. And here I am still  
trying to get into my dream job."  
Usagi laughed. "Being a wedding advisor can't be Troy's dream  
job... I mean my friend just found him and hired him....  
He's sweet though. I don't regret having him work here.  
What's your dream job?"  
"To be an astronaut," he told me, slightly sheepishly.  
"Every since I was little."  
"That's cute," Usagi giggled. "An astronaut.... Well if you  
ever do become one, I hope you'll take me with you because  
you're a good driver..."  
Mamoru laughed. "I think Troy was right. You did drink a  
little too much."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END OF PART ONE  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Like it? It's going to get better! 


	2. It's Only Make Believe

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon etc. etc.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Imagine  
  
By Artemis  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PART TWO - It's Only Make Believe  
  
The next morning, Usagi sat at her desk feeling drowsy and accompanied  
by a splitting headache. She groaned and drank her fifteenth glass of  
water.  
"Troy, you were so right..." she sighed as she rested her head on  
her desk.  
"Well don't worry, today Mamoru and I will take care of everything  
for you," Troy smiled, handing her another glass of water.  
Usagi gulped it down and thanked him. She resumed her resting position.  
Troy slipped off his jacket and placed it over Usagi.  
"Have a little rest and you should be fine," he whispered.  
He walked out of the room and closed it quietly.  
"Is she always like that?" Mamoru asked Troy as they walked downstairs.  
"No," Troy shook his head. "Usually she's in control of everything."  
Mamoru nodded.  
"I'm glad she got home okay last night," Troy smiled.  
Mamoru looked at Troy, but dismissed a thought he had.  
"We have to deal with Miss Tsukino's clients today, so I'll show you  
some of the rules and basics and maybe tomorrow, or later today, she  
can actually get to train you," Troy told Mamoru.  
Mamoru nodded again, without a word.  
  
Usagi woke up at three. She looked around sleepily and felt her whole  
body aching. She heard the door open slowly. Usagi looked up. She saw  
Troy peering inside.  
"Hey Troy," she smiled.  
"Miss Tsukino? You're awake?" he asked.  
"Obviously," she nodded.  
"How are you feeling?" Troy asked, walking up to her desk after closing  
the door.  
"Depends on how the work is going," Usagi groaned.  
She sat up properly and gave Troy his jacket.  
"Well, I managed to convince the couple that they should have their  
wedding two weeks later because it's more convenient for us and them  
seeing as it's been a bit overcast these past few weeks and well, the  
church isn't available," Troy smiled.  
"Are you serious?" Usagi shouted, waking up. "I love you Troy! Thank you  
so much!"  
She threw her arms around him from behind her desk.  
"Miss Tsukino, maybe you can train Mamoru now?" Troy asked, slipping  
out of her half-hug.  
"I really don't want to work today, if you don't mind," Usagi whispered.  
"I understand, but then the reason why you hired an assisstant was to help  
you with your client," Troy told her. "Shouldn't you train your assisstant?"  
"Okay, okay," Usagi agreed. "Everything you say always makes sense. I wish  
you'd stop it once in a while and make me feel important."  
Usagi stretched and smoothed her clothes.  
"I'll go get Mamoru," Troy told her and left the room.  
  
"So why would an astronaut want to be a wedding planner's assisstant?"  
Usagi sat on her desk and looked through some documents from Troy's work  
that morning. Mamoru stood in front of her.  
"Well I need a job," he shrugged.  
"Good enough," she smiled. "I'm hoping you will be just as helpful as  
Troy!"  
"Why isn't he your assisstant? He seems to do everything," Mamoru asked.  
"He's a sweetie, that's why. Anyway, he deserves to be more than an  
assisstant," Usagi answered.  
"So that's why you get him to do everything?"  
"Look, leave me alone okay? This company isn't running as smoothly as  
it should right now and there are reasons for it. Don't be fussy if  
all you want is a job!" Usagi frowned.  
"Sorry," Mamoru nodded. "I shouldn't have said those things."  
Usagi sighed and tried to ignore a slight headache.  
"We've lost a lot of staff... they sort of left... And I don't even  
have a secretary any more. So Troy's being really nice and doing  
a lot for me.. Is it my fault he's so nice?" she told Mamoru with a  
hint of guilt in her voice.  
Mamoru didn't reply.  
Usagi got off the desk and got out a folder from her drawer.  
"Okay let's get to work then.. Basically, I have to plan everything  
and we have to start somewhere. Get hold of every limo company and  
see if they're all booked in two weeks' time, I have to ring the  
church myself... But here's a list of places to ring and just ask  
them if they're busy. If they aren't, then divert the call to my  
office okay?" Usagi explained.  
"Sure," Mamoru nodded.  
"Great, thanks," she smiled and sat back down, leaning back in the chair.  
Mamoru took the sheet and turned to leave. When he got to the door,  
he turned around and looked at Usagi.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Nothing," he shrugged.  
  
Usagi sat at her desk and started to write up a draft. She slipped off her  
shoes and wriggled her toes. It was already four thirty. Usagi felt like  
she needed another drink. But her headache reminded her that maybe it wasn't  
a need, just a want. She dropped her pen down and held her head in her hands.  
The company wasn't going well at all.... Where was Mina? Had she gone off to  
some place else and become a success? Usagi rummaged through her drawer and  
found a piece of torn paper. Her eyes read the digits over and over.  
"We're still friends, right?" Usagi whispered.  
She picked up the phone and started dialling the number. Her fingers trembled.  
Suddenly, the door opened and Usagi slammed down the receiver. Mamoru walked in.  
"You should knock before you come in you know," she told him.  
She tried to sound strict, but her voice was shaky. Mamoru looked up at her and  
frowned.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, putting his sheets of paper on the desk.  
"Close the door," Usagi told him.  
He did so obediently and came back.  
Usagi sighed and closed her eyes. She lay her head on her arms.  
"Did you get any work done?" Mamoru asked. "That would be handy you know."  
"Shut up! I'm the boss here!" Usagi shouted, although her voice was muffled.  
"Okay, okay," Mamoru nodded, backing off.  
Then, Usagi started to sob. She tried to hide it by crying silently, but it  
became obvious after a while.  
"What's wrong?" Mamoru asked, puzzled.  
"Just go..." Usagi murmured.  
She looked up, her eyes full of tears. She rubbed her eyes and blushed from  
embarrassment.  
"I suppose I'm not much of a boss am I?"  
"Troy says you're a good boss," Mamoru smiled, which surprised Usagi because  
he smiled gently and made her feel better.  
"I should stop getting Troy to do everything..." she sighed. "You were right  
before... I should do it. Or at least now I have you, we should work together  
and I ought to give Troy a break. I'll give him a raise, then get him to go  
on a holiday."  
"Maybe you need to get out more... Troy told me that all you've been doing is  
work in this office. It's bad for you," Mamoru murmured.  
"But I love my work.." Usagi cried, her tears welling up again. "It's all I have."  
"That's it, I'm taking you out for dinner. I'll come back to discuss it  
later. I'm going with Troy to lunch. Want me to buy you anything?"  
"Troy knows what to get me.." Usagi sobbed.  
"Well maybe you should start to tell me, so you're not to dependent on Troy."  
Usagi looked at him. "A cheese and salad roll, frozen strawberry yogurt  
and a banana smoothie..."  
"That's one big lunch," he laughed.  
"Yeah, I know," Usagi smiled a little.  
"Well, we'll be back soon."  
Mamoru smiled, then left the room.  
  
Usagi watched her door and waited for Mamoru to come back. She had cleaned herself  
up, even though her eyes were still red. She drew on scrap paper and played naughts  
and crosses by herself. She even attempted one player hang man, but it got boring.  
Her stomach started to grumble. Usagi sighed. She started to draw small charicatures  
of Troy, Mina, herself and one of Mamoru. She giggled as she looked at her creations.  
They were cute. Just as she started drawing some more, the door opened. Mamoru strode  
into the room. Usagi covered up her drawings, embarrassed.  
"I told you to knock!" she frowned.  
"Sorry, but I figured lunch would be important," he grinned.  
Right on cue, her stomach growled.  
"Your stomach seems to agree," he laughed.  
Usagi blushed. Mamoru plonked her lunch on her desk.  
"Thanks," she smiled. "Where's Troy?"  
"In his office. Are you going to eat here or next door?" Mamoru asked.  
"Probably in here, why?"  
"Well, then I'll stay here. Troy can amuse himself."  
Usagi laughed. "You're turning into Troy too.... Except less angelic."  
"He wants me to look after you, so I am," he shrugged.  
"I don't need looking after," Usagi shrugged.  
Mamoru sat down on the couch and beckoned for her to come over. Usagi sat down  
next to him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END OF PART TWO  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Locked Into Secret Thoughts

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon etc. etc.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Imagine  
  
By Artemis  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PART THREE - Locked Into Secret Thoughts  
  
Usagi sat in bed, with sheets sprawled over her lap. She chewed  
on the end of the pen as she thought. She glanced over to her alarm  
clock. It read 9:30pm.  
"One difficult client goes, and another one comes along," she muttered.  
She looked up and sighed. Usagi had always dreamed of being a beautiful  
bride, married to a man she loved dearly. All of a sudden, in the last  
year, she had started to dislike weddings. She didn't really dislike  
the idea, but everytime she saw happy couples, her heart ached. She had  
no one in her life. She hardly left the office and her work was all she  
wanted to see. Troy was the only other person she saw. She sometimes  
missed Mina, who was so good at comforting her and cheering her up.  
Suddenly, the phone rang. Usagi jumped, the sheets on her lap sliding  
and cascading down the bed.  
"Damn," Usagi muttered as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hey Usagi, it's Mamoru."  
"Mamoru? Oh, hi," Usagi replied, surprised. "How did you get my number?"  
"Troy," Mamoru answered simply. "Anyway, when are you free for dinner?"  
"Whenever, I guess."  
"How about tomorrow night then?"  
"Sounds good to me... Where are we going?"  
"I haven't decided yet," Mamoru told her honestly.  
"Okay," Usagi smiled. "Well you can keep me informed."  
"Sure will," Mamoru laughed.  
Usagi felt a little nervous talking to Mamoru. Why? She didn't know.  
"Well, I've got to get back to work," she told him, excusing herself.  
"All right, I'll leave you alone then."  
Usagi hurriedly said 'bye' then hung up. She looked at her sheets on the  
floor and couldn't be bothered picking them up. She wriggled into bed  
and turned her bedside lamp off. Usagi dozed off with the thought of  
having dinner with Mamoru.  
  
Usagi woke up during the night, hearing her phone ring. She popped her  
head out from under the covers and looked at her alarm clock. It was 11.  
Who would ring her at this time of the night?  
"Hello...?" Usagi answered sleepily.  
"Excuse me, but there's a gentleman here to see you. Should I send him  
up? He says he knows you..." the quiet voice of the downstairs apartment  
manager asked.  
"Who is he?" Usagi frowned, also hinting confusion in her voice.  
"Mr Mamoru Chiba," the manager replied.  
Usagi almost screamed "What!?" into the receiver, but restrained herself.  
She tried to comprehend what was going on, but she wasn't fully awake yet  
and thought that she'd ask him in person what the heck he was doing.  
"Send him up," she murmured, then hung up the phone.  
Usagi sat up and rubbed her eyes. She wasn't going to get changed just for  
him, so she walked over to the kitchen and warmed up a mug of milk. He probably  
had to give her something from Troy or something.  
  
She heard three loud knocks on her door. Usagi dragged herself over to the  
door and opened a small crack.  
"What do you want?" she asked, half irritable.  
Mamoru stood there wearing a neat suit, holding a bunch of flowers and a bottle  
of champagne. She frowned. Was this a strange dream or was he really outside?  
"Okay, first of all, let me tell you that this isn't for you," Mamoru told  
her casually. "And I'll explain."  
"Well you'd better," Usagi frowned.  
"This was supposed to be for someone, but she didn't want it obviously and  
I was only three blocks away so I figured maybe you wouldn't mind if I dropped  
by," he explained. "Can I come in?"  
"I'm still in my PJ's and I'd like to sleep soon," she mumbled, but let him in.  
She took the flowers and wine and plonked it on the kitchen counter.  
"Great, now are you going to leave?" Usagi mumbled, rubbing her eyes.  
"Yeah I might, seeing as I disturbed you...."  
Mamoru looked around and Usagi felt uncomfortable. She saw him walk up to the  
photos on top of the stereo.  
"Who's this?" he asked, pointing to Mina.  
"No one," Usagi told him and walked over to the photo.  
"A friend of yours?" he persisted.  
Usagi didn't answer him. She took the photo and placed it faced down somewhere  
else.  
"Are you always this grumpy after you've woken up?" Mamoru asked.  
"No, but I am to people I don't really know very well.. Especially when they  
happen to be male," Usagi replied wearily.  
"What if I was Troy?"  
"Troy? He wouldn't dare to come here at 11."  
Mamoru nodded.  
"Besides, what does Troy have to do with anything?"  
"Nothing," Mamoru shrugged. "Just curious."  
"Well okay, whatever... Just leave when you want to... Make sure you lock the  
door when you leave," Usagi told him and walked away to her room.  
She really couldn't be bothered dealing with him.  
  
When Usagi woke up the next morning, she smelt coffee. Strange, since she  
didn't drink any. Nor did she have any in the apartment. It smelt warm, inviting  
and friendly. Amazing how a smell could do that. Usagi walked out sleepily and  
glanced at her kitchen clock. It was 9. She yawned and saw a mug of coffee on  
the kitchen counter. She frowned. It was her favourite mug! Then, there was the  
sound of running water and Usagi turned to see what the heck was going on - for  
the second time in a twelve hour time span. Mamoru walked out, looking rather  
cool and relaxed. Usagi's jaw hung open in shock.  
"What the heck are you still doing here!?" she shouted at him.  
"Well you said leave when you want to," he shrugged and took the mug of coffee.  
He was about to take a sip when Usagi grabbed his arm to prevent that from  
happening.  
"That's MY mug!" she scowled.  
"I don't have boy germs," he replied, then picked her hand off his arm and  
continued to drink.  
"But you're a guest! You can't just take over this kitchen!" Usagi shrieked in  
disbelief. "And what am I going to do about this coffee smell!? It's putrid!"  
Actually, Usagi didn't really mind the smell. She usually didn't like coffee,  
but this smell was nice and she could almost taste it.  
"I don't know, spray deoderant or something," Mamoru suggested carelessly.  
Usagi wondered if he really was older than her or it was just a misprint on  
the birth certificate.  
"It's not like I'm smoking," he told her.  
Usagi shut up. She gave up.  
"When are you going to leave then?" Usagi sighed.  
"When you go to work."  
"You're coming with me?"  
Usagi raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes... I walked here. I'm not walking to work."  
"Fine."  
Mamoru stood there being so smug that Usagi wanted to hit him. But she told  
herself over and over that it wasn't worth it. And he might drop her mug.  
"Well I'm going to have a shower, so make yourself at home... Not that you  
haven't already," Usagi told him, glaring at him and stomping away.  
  
Usagi stood in the shower and thought hard. Very hard. The situation she was  
in was too crazy to comprehend, but it had happened and Mamoru Chiba was out  
there, making himself more comfortable than he already was. She frowned.  
"I don't know what the heck is going on," she muttered.  
The cold shower woke her up. Usagi turned the water off and dried off. She slipped  
into her bath robe and peeked out from the bathroom door. She heard the TV turned  
on, so she sneaked past the room and into her bedroom. Usagi quickly got changed  
and walked out. The whole place still smelt of coffee. Mamoru was in the kitchen  
raiding her cereal cupboard. She sighed and massaged her temple.  
"Excuse me," she coughed.  
Mamoru turned, saw her, then turned back to the cereal. She decided not to say  
any more. Maybe she'd live longer if she didn't waste her breath on him.  
"Are we going?" he asked.  
"No, I want to eat."  
He moved away for her. Usagi took a bowl and a box of cereal. She poured in  
some milk, then grabbed a spoon from the rack. She spotted a newspaper on  
the kitchen counter.  
"Is that yours?" she asked, nodding in the direction.  
Mamoru nodded. Usagi leaned against the counter and read through the  
newspaper. She munched her cereal slowly. Usagi sensed Mamoru looking at her,  
so she turned her head slightly to look at him.  
"What?" she asked, after swallowing some cereal.  
Their eyes met and he looked away.  
"Nothing," he shrugged.  
"Tell me, what is it?" she asked, curious now.  
Usagi turned around fully and she leaned back against the counter, holding her  
cereal bowl around waist height and munching slowly.  
"It's nothing," Mamoru repeated his simple answer.  
Usagi looked at him and absorbed his appearance. His glossy black hair with his  
fringe in his eyes. He flicked his head to get the fringe out of his eyes.  
His stormy blue eyes showed no emotion. His white shirt was obviously crisp  
and blindingly white. His tie was loosened and a few buttons from the top of his  
shirt were undone.  
"It's a pity you're so irritating," Usagi sighed, then returned to the newspaper.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.  
Usagi heard him gulp down more coffee.  
"Nothing," she giggled, teasing him.  
"I think it's time we went to work," was all Mamoru said.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END OF PART THREE  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Not The Way I Hoped

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon etc. etc.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Imagine  
  
By Artemis  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PART FOUR - Not The Way I Hoped  
  
A week later and Usagi's apartment still smelt of coffee. Not that  
she minded too much. And in the end, they didn't even have that  
dinner. Usagi lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She drew in deep  
breaths, each time closing her eyes and appreciating the delicious smell  
wafting around. She hopped out of bed and took her mug out of the cupboard  
to drink some milk. Usagi fingered the rim of her mug and looked at it.  
She poured in her milk and pondered a little, before taking a sip.  
The milk was cold and nearly made her teeth hurt. She poured the rest  
of the milk down the drain, rinsed the mug and put it on the rack.  
"Mamoru.." she whispered.  
Suddenly, the phone rang. It screamed and made Usagi jump. She grabbed  
the phone and answered. Troy was on the line.  
"What's the matter?" she asked.  
"Oh, nothing's wrong," Troy replied. "I was just wondering if you would  
like to come and have dinner with me tonight."  
"Di..nner?" Usagi repeated, unsure if she heard it right.  
"Yes, dinner... If it isn't any trouble."  
"No, it's fine. What for?"  
"Just dinner."  
"Okay," Usagi shrugged.  
"Great. Eight at the French restaurant on the corner of your street."  
"I'll be there."  
"I have to go, I'm sorry for the rush Miss Tsukino."  
"It's okay."  
And he hung up.  
"Bye," Usagi spoke to the dial tone.  
She stared at the phone, puzzled. She shrugged it off and put it down.  
  
The wind played with Usagi's hair as she sat on her balcony, sipping milk  
from her mug. She held the mug firmly with both hands and held it close  
to her.  
"What would Troy want with me?" Usagi murmured to herself.  
She heard the buzzer. Usagi got up and spoke into the intercom.  
"Mamoru?"  
"Yeah."  
She pressed the button which would open the front door of the building.  
"I'll leave it unlocked."  
"Okay."  
Usagi switched off the intercom, then walked over to her door. She unlocked  
it, then returned to her seat on the balcony. She tapped her fingers on the  
mug, making a delicate twinkling sound. After Troy had rang, Usagi had rang  
Mamoru and asked him to come over. She wanted to discuss Troy with him. Since  
the night that Mamoru had invited himself in and made her house smell like  
coffee, Usagi and Mamoru had worked closely together. She still found him  
irritable at times, but most of the time they got along. She had started to  
forget about Troy.  
  
The door opened and Usagi turned, seeing Mamoru at the door. He locked it shut  
and saw Usagi sitting outside. She waved and he nodded. He walked across the  
lounge room, then stood at the sliding glass door.  
"Still smells beautiful," he grinned.  
"All thanks to you," Usagi smiled. "Anyway, sit yourself down."  
Mamoru sat down next to her.  
"So, what's the matter?" he asked, looking at the mug of milk.  
"Well... I got a call from Troy, just before I rang you. And he asked me  
to dinner tonight," she told him straight.  
"A bold move," Mamoru nodded.  
Usagi brought the mug to her lips and took a slow sip. She kept the mug close  
to her.  
"You like milk don't you?" he asked, chuckling. "Like a kid."  
"It's healthy for you and I like it," Usagi replied, sulking a little.  
"I stopped drinking milk when I was ten," Mamoru grinned.  
"Okay, back to the Troy problem.." Usagi murmured, ignoring his last comment.  
"What's the problem?"  
"He asked me to dinner.. This is Troy we're talking about. Troy!"  
"And?"  
"He doesn't even like to call me 'Usagi'..."  
"Well.. I think you should go.."  
"Should I?" Usagi pondered aloud. "I really don't know... I think I'm half  
scared of what's going to happen if I go.."  
"What do you think will happen?"  
Mamoru looked her and tapped his fingers on the armrest.  
"It's embarrassing..." Usagi blushed.  
She took another sip of milk and didn't see Mamoru smiling, watching her blush.  
"Embarrassing...? I've seen you in pyjamas.. Now come on, spit it out," he laughed.  
For a moment, Usagi remembered Mina. She used to talk to Mina like this.  
They laughed together talking about guys, love and careers.  
"Can I tell you something Usagi?" Mamoru murmured, standing up.  
"What?" she asked, looking at him.  
Mamoru took the mug out of her hands, then leaned closer to her.  
"Are you sure you want to know?" he whispered into her ear.  
"Why? Will I regret knowing?"  
"That's a chance you have to take."  
Usagi felt nervous, having Mamoru so close to her. His left arm leaned on one  
armrest and the other arm leaned across her body to the other armrest.  
"Okay, tell me...." Usagi murmured.  
"Troy told me something last week, but I noticed this when I first came to  
work with you..."  
"Keep going," she urged him.  
"Well, he likes you... to put it mildly."  
"He what!?" Usagi gaped, staring at Mamoru.  
"Not so loud, I'm not that far away," he frowned.  
"He likes me... a lot?"  
"Well when he told me, like isn't exactly the word he used to say it."  
"Great..." Usagi sighed, sinking lower into the chair.  
Mamoru sat back down in his chair.  
"Maybe I didn't want to know.." Usagi mumbled.  
"Too late."  
  
Usagi tried to put Mamoru's words deep down and into the back of her mind.  
She shoved it back with all her might as she was getting dressed. It was  
seven o'clock and she was trembling with nervousness. Usagi slipped into a long,  
black dress. It was simple, with thing straps and a low cut front. She wondered  
if the dress was a little inappropriate, but then again, Usagi wasn't supposed  
to know that one piece of information so she shrugged the thought away for the  
umpteenth time. Usagi curled her shiny long hair with a curling iron. She got  
her handbag and checked that everything was in it. Usagi slipped on a cardigan  
just in case it was cold. She walked out of her room and drew in deep breaths.  
  
Outside the restaurant, Usagi observed couples coming in and out. She wondered  
if it was some kind of sign to annoy her. She shivered, standing outside, waiting  
for Troy. She had checked the reservations, but he hadn't arrived yet. Of course,  
she was ten minutes early. Usagi folded her arms tight in front of her and stood  
at the steps. She looked around for Troy. The wind started to howl against her.  
Usagi was looking around when she felt an arm at her waist.  
"Sorry I'm a little late," Troy smiled.  
Usagi sighed in relief and smiled back.  
"It's okay," she murmured.  
She slipped out of his light grip and walked into the restaurant. Why not? She was  
freezing. Inside, the warmth almost melted Usagi. She felt a little sleepy too.  
She followed Troy to a seat near a window with a city view. They sat down and  
after the waiter disappeared, Usagi occupied herself with the menu.  
"You must think this is strange," Troy told her.  
Usagi looked up and smiled, "Well we are friends."  
"I actually asked you to dinner because I had to talk to you.."  
"Uh huh," Usagi nodded.  
"Maybe we should eat first," he smiled.  
"Sure."  
  
Usagi was too nervous to eat, but she managed anyway. Three whole courses with  
useless chit chat. She was anxious, waiting for what he had to tell her.  
"Do you want dessert?" Troy asked.  
"No, I'm too full!" Usagi smiled. "Anyway, what did you want to say to me?"  
"Ah.. Well.." Troy hesitated before starting.  
Usagi sat there, listening to him tell her how wonderful she was and how well  
the company was going.  
"Is this getting anywhere?" Usagi asked, impatiently.  
"Sorry," Troy apologised. "Well.. You see... I received a call from Mina after  
I had written to her last week. She told me I could go and visit her..."  
As soon as Usagi heard 'Mina', she was confused. Troy never called anyone  
by their first names unless they were good friends, usually male. But she kept  
listening.  
"Visit her?" Usagi asked. "When? For how long?"  
"I said that visiting her would inconvenience you..." Troy kept going. "So Mina  
suggested that I don't visit..."  
"What? You're talking in circles Troy," Usagi frowned.  
Troy's eyes cast down. "I'm quitting Moonlit Weddings and joining Mina in Paris."  
"Quitting?" Usagi repeated. "Going to Paris?"  
She wasn't sure if she had heard right. But wasn't Troy in love with HER?  
"But Troy..." Usagi stammered.  
"I'm sorry Miss Tsukino," Troy apologised, but unable to look at her.  
"Why? Why Mina?"  
"I.. I'm in love with Mina, I always have been.." Troy murmured.  
Usagi frowned. Then why had Mamoru told her that....... She was confused, shocked  
and saddened. She felt betrayed, cheated... and angry.  
"Please, I hope you will forgive me," Troy mumbled.  
Usagi stood up and glared at him.  
"Why should I forgive you? Why did you stay with me then?"  
"I was to stay here until Mina was settled..."  
"So you two planned this!? I don't believe it!" Usagi shouted at him.  
She was attracting attention, so she left without a word. As she stormed out,  
rain poured down and the wind blew the rain at her.  
  
Tears ran down Usagi's cheeks. She stood outside in the pouring rain. It rained  
harder and harder as she felt more miserable. She hugged herself and hurried back  
to the apartment. She held her bag close to her and felt something poking into  
her. Usagi rearranged her things and picked out her mobile phone. She dialled.  
"Hello?" the warm, familiar voice answered.  
"Where are you?" Usagi sobbed.  
"Usagi!? What's wrong?"  
"Troy's leaving... He's leaving the company..."  
"He's what!?"  
"I need to see you... where are you?"  
Usagi felt her whole body numbing and she reached the building.  
"I'm right here," she heard him say.  
She looked up and saw him standing by the steps. They both hung up.  
"What are you doing here?" Usagi asked, surprised.  
"I thought you might need someone to talk to...." he smiled.  
"So you were going to wait until I came back!?"  
"What's wrong with that?" Mamoru whispered and hugged her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END OF PART FOUR  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Things I Can Never Tell You

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon etc. etc.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Imagine  
  
By Artemis  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PART FIVE - Things I Can Never Tell You  
  
Usagi woke up and felt her whole body aching. She was lying on  
the couch, wrapped in ten blankets. Her throat felt sore and  
she had a headache. She still had her sense of smell. The warm,  
comforting coffee aroma wafted over. She didn't remember anything  
that happened the night before, except for what happened with Troy.  
Usagi still had her dress on underneath the ten blankets. No wonder  
she had a cold.  
"Mamoru..?" she managed to murmur croakily.  
He appeared on cue, with a mug.  
"You feeling okay?" he asked, sitting close next to her.  
He placed the mug in her shaking hands. Warm milk. She smiled and drank.  
"Not the best for a cold, but I was hoping this would make you feel  
better anyway," he smiled.  
"Thanks," she croaked again.  
She looked at Mamoru and felt grateful that he was such a good friend.  
"You should go have a bath. A nice, hot bath," he told her. "I'll get  
the bath ready."  
Usagi nodded and watched Mamoru walk away. She staggered to her room and  
changed out of the dress and blankets and into a bathrobe. Usagi shuddered  
and shuffled over to the bathroom.  
  
Mamoru had the temperature just right when she walked in. Usagi sat down  
on the side and watched him. He looked up and smiled.  
"I'd want you here with me, but I don't think it's going to work," Usagi smiled.  
"Yeah," Mamoru nodded and stood up.  
"You won't leave will you?" Usagi asked.  
"Of course not. I'll be out here when you're done," he smiled.  
He squeezed her hand, then let go. Usagi closed the door behind him and sighed.  
She slid into the bath and closed her eyes. The warmth soaked into her body.  
Her mind wandered and Usagi almost fell asleep. She got her bath pillow and  
folded her arms on it, then rested her head on her arms. She didn't know what  
to think any more. Her life was being torn apart. Troy was leaving, Mina was  
betraying her just when Usagi had started to believe they would be able to be  
friends again.... And most of all, Usagi wasn't sure of her feelings for Mamoru.  
She snoozed a little and jolted awake when her head sunk under water. She hugged  
the pillow and cried quietly.  
  
Usagi walked out quietly and found Mamoru in the kitchen. He was making her  
lemon tea.  
"You need to dry your hair," he told her when he saw her. "I'll do it for you."  
Usagi nodded.  
"Here, drink this. It should make your throat feel better."  
She drank it obediently and it soothed her throat.  
"Come on, I'll dry your hair," Mamoru smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her  
away.  
  
Usagi sat in a chair while Mamoru stood behind her and dried her hair. She was  
starting to get incredibly sleepy. She yawned.  
"Almost done," he told her.  
Mamoru shook her awake. Usagi was having a hard time trying to keep her eyes open.  
"Done!" Mamoru said as he turned the hair dryer off.  
"I really need to sleep," Usagi murmured.  
She was too tired to get out of the chair. Mamoru helped her out and she staggered  
over to her room. Mamoru stood at the door.  
"You can come in," Usagi giggled. "I don't have girl germs."  
Mamoru smiled, but was a little reluctant.  
"I'll just leave you to sleep," he told her.  
"But I want you here with me," Usagi pretended to sulk. "Please?"  
She looked at him and curled her lips, looking sad.  
"You're like a lost puppy," Mamoru laughed and walked in.  
  
Mamoru tucked Usagi into bed and she fell asleep immediately. She held his hand  
but her grip gradually slipped away. He smiled, looking at the peaceful expression  
on her face. He sat down beside her on the bed and stroked her soft, golden hair.  
"Sweet dreams," he whispered to her.  
Usagi murmured his name in her sleep. He watched, amused. Mamoru lay down on  
the other side of her bed and stared at the ceiling. He held Usagi's hand and  
looked at her every now and then. He closed his eyes and decided to get some sleep.  
  
When Usagi woke up, the light was dim in the room. She saw Mamoru asleep beside her  
and smiled. She had just had a dream with Mamoru in it. They were in a house  
somewhere and he was sitting on a couch. Usagi came and sat down next to him, slipping  
her hand into his. She leaned against him, smiled and felt the warmth of his hand.  
The dream made Usagi feel warm and fuzzy. She took Mamoru's hand and squeezed it.  
Was the dream trying to tell her something? Was she supposed to be in love with him?  
If she was, should she tell him how she felt? Was the warmth she felt supposed to  
symbolise his acceptance if she did tell him? Or did it mean something completely  
different? Usagi sighed and snuggled closer to Mamoru. She leaned against him  
closed her eyes.  
"Hey, you awake?" Usagi heard him whisper.  
"Yup."  
Mamoru patted her on the head.  
"What's the time?" he asked, yawning.  
"I don't know... night I suppose.."  
Mamoru nodded and stretched.  
"Feeling better?" he smiled.  
"A bit," Usagi whispered. "But I still feel upset about Troy."  
"Sorry I told you something completely wrong," Mamoru murmured. "I thought he was  
talking about you when he was describing Mina... You two are alike. That was Mina  
in that photo on your stereo, right?"  
"Yeah... But she obviously doesn't think we need to be friends any more. I still  
want to be...."  
"What will you do with the company?"  
"Shut down.. And sell or lease the building.." Usagi sighed.  
"Why did you start it?"  
"Because I've always loved weddings... And it's so fun organising things and  
seeing the couples so happy. I love it."  
"When are you going to have yours?"  
Mamoru looked at her and she felt uncomfortable.  
"I don't know," Usagi blushed and looked away.  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
"Well, I think we'd better grab something to eat," Mamoru yawned and sat up.  
He stretched and got off the bed. Usagi sat up and nodded.  
"Want me to get you something? Or do you have stuff in your fridge to make food?"  
"I'd rather you stayed here..." Usagi smiled.  
"Your wish is my command," he grinned.  
He pulled her off the bed and there was a silence between them as they looked  
at each other while holding hands. Mamoru let go of her hands and turned to leave  
the room. Usagi followed him.  
  
Usagi lay down on the couch watching TV while Mamoru cooked up something. She wasn't  
concentrating on the TV, but thinking about him. What was it about him that made  
her feel this way? He could be so annoying sometimes with his witty comments, but  
he could be sweet and caring and make her feel special. But was she? Did she make  
his life any different? Was he as dependent on her as she was now, dependent on him?  
She wasn't sure if she was just caring about him as a friend, or something else.  
All the thoughts made her dizzy. Usagi could smell something delicious. Her stomach  
started to growl. She got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen counter.  
Mamoru had made creamy spaghetti. It looked delicious.  
"Yum!" Usagi smiled.  
"It should be," Mamoru laughed.  
He brought the two plates over to the coffee table. Usagi stood there watching him  
do everything.  
"Can I help?" she asked.  
"Can you pass me the drinks then?" he asked, while setting up the fork and plates.  
Usagi stretched over the counter, but couldn't reach the mugs. She felt Mamoru behind  
her, stretch over and grab them. She felt her face burning red. Mamoru saw her.  
"Do you have a fever? Maybe you should sleep some more," he frowned, worried.  
"No, I'm fine," Usagi murmured, then hurried over to the couch so she didn't have  
to be so close to him.  
They sat down together and ate, watching some unknown show. Not that they paid  
much attention to the TV. They were starving.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END OF PART FIVE  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	6. You're So Far Away From Me

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon etc. etc.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Imagine  
  
By Artemis  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PART SIX - You're So Far Away From Me  
  
Usagi stood outside Troy's apartment building. She felt a little  
nervous, but inside the car nearby was Mamoru. He waved and smiled,  
making her feel better. She gulped, held her hands in a fist, then  
relaxed.  
  
The lobby of the building was warm and lit dimly. Usagi walked to  
the elevator and pressed the small silver button to indicate 'up'.  
She waited and waited. Finally, an elevetor arrived and Usagi stepped  
in. Inside, it was like torture. Usagi kept thinking what she would  
say to Troy, over and over in her mind. She imagined how he would  
respond and how she would feel when she left. Her heart couldn't  
take it, but deep down she believed that Troy hadn't done this to  
hurt her.  
  
Usagi walked slowly over the soft red carpet. She found Troy's room  
and stood outside, ready to knock. She closed her eyes and drew in  
a deep breath. Usagi knocked, her hands shaking. The door opened  
and a blonde haired girl faced her.  
"Is this Troy's apartment?" Usagi asked, wondering if she had made  
a mistake.  
"Yes, it's Troy's," the girl replied.  
They looked at each other and frowned. A sudden realisation of  
who this girl was made Usagi tremble.  
"Could I please speak to Troy?" she asked, her voice weak.  
The blonde girl looking at her was Mina. And she made no effort to be friendly.  
"Sure," Mina replied and left immediately.  
Usagi hugged herself to stop herself from trembling. What was Mina doing here?  
Troy came to the door. He looked at her, surprised.  
"Miss Tsukino?" Troy whispered. "What are you doing here?"  
"I just.. wanted to apologise for shouting at you in the restaurant  
before," Usagi started, holding back her tears. "And I hope everything  
works out between you and... Mina..."  
She had trouble saying 'Mina'. The name tore her heart and made  
her tremble even more.  
"Thank you," Troy smiled. "I thought you would understand and I'm sorry."  
Usagi managed a weak smile and turned away. She left Troy standing  
at his door, watching her leave.  
  
Mina watched Usagi leave the building from the window of Troy's room.  
"She still believes that everyone can be friends," Mina sighed, shaking  
her head. "That girl is too naive to learn anything."  
"Miss Tsukino is not a bad person. I wish you wouldn't bad mouth her  
all the time," Troy frowned.  
"Don't be so upset Troy," Mina smiled. "What you did was right."  
"Well it certainly doesn't feel that way," he mumbled.  
Mina giggled and turned away from the window.  
"You don't judge with how you feel, that doesn't work in the real  
world."  
Troy looked at Mina, but he still felt somewhat guilty.  
  
Usagi ran out of the building and slammed into the car.  
"Whoa, remember, there's somebody in here," Mamoru joked, but then  
shut up after he saw her crying.  
Mamoru got out and hugged her. She shook uncontrollably and didn't  
stop crying. What had Troy done?  
"What's the matter? Did Troy say something?" Mamoru asked.  
Usagi shook her head and tried to explain, but her sobbing prevented  
her from uttering a single word.  
"Usagi, talk to me," he whispered gently to her.  
He got no response and Usagi kept crying. Mamoru looked up at the  
building, his eyes scanned the windows. He spotted a blonde haired  
girl standing by the window. She turned away. Mamoru gritted his  
teeth together and hugged Usagi tighter.  
"I'll be right back," he told her, then let her go.  
Usagi almost fell to the ground. She watched him running into the  
building. Finally, she regained her voice.  
"Mamoru!" she screamed. "Mamoru!"  
Her head spun and Usagi slumped down beside the car.  
  
Mamoru ran up the stairs to Troy's room. He pounded his fists against  
the door.  
"Troy! Troy!" he shouted.  
The door opened and the blonde haired girl looked at him. He thought  
he had seen her somewhere before. Mamoru recognised her as Mina, the girl in  
the photo with Usagi.  
"What are you doing to Usagi?" Mamoru glared.  
"Nothing. It's none of your business," Mina replied calmly.  
She was about to close the door, but Mamoru slammed his foot in the door.  
He pushed it open and forced himself inside. Mina looked startled and  
backed away.  
"Troy, you have another visitor!" she shouted.  
Mamoru kept walking, not taking his eyes off Mina. He scowled angrily.  
"Mamoru!" he heard Troy's voice.  
He was distracted and turned to Troy. In that instance, Mina fled to Troy.  
"What are you doing here?" Troy asked, puzzled.  
"You made her cry, Troy! No, it wasn't you... It was her!" Mamoru shouted  
and pointed to Mina. "I thought you were friends with Usagi! Didn't you  
used to work together?"  
"Like I said, it's none of your business," Mina frowned.  
"Of course it's my damn business!"  
Mamoru grabbed Mina and slammed her against a wall. Mina stared at him  
and frantically looked to Troy. He stood there, unable to do a thing.  
"If I ever see you again, I'll make sure that'll be the last time I do."  
Mamoru whispered to her, then let her go. He stormed out of the apartment,  
slamming the door behind him.  
  
Back at the car, Usagi had calmed down and she waited for Mamoru. He had  
rushed off and she had no idea what he was going to do. She saw him  
walking out and got out of the car. He looked upset.  
"Mamoru.." Usagi murmured, looking at him.  
He didn't look at her, but just sat down in the car.  
"I think I should drive.... you're upset.." Usagi whispered.  
She took the keys from him and started the car. Mamoru sat there, staring  
blankly out the window. They drove in silence and Usagi felt nervous.  
After twenty minutes of silence, Usagi felt she needed to break it.  
"You didn't... do anything to Troy did you?" she asked.  
He shook his head. Usagi sighed in relief.  
"That Mina girl... Wasn't she your friend?" he asked bitterly.  
"Yes, we were best friends," Usagi nodded sadly. "And at first we liked  
working with each other... And then Mina never did her work properly  
so I told her how I felt. So then Mina hired a whole bunch of guys and  
Troy was one of them. Apart from Troy, half the guys Mina hired were  
completely useless. So I told her that too and Mina was really upset.  
She said that I had become boring and all I wanted to do was work. So she  
left the company and said she was going to start a company where she  
could do whatever she wanted. That was when she told me that we were  
going to be enemies, not friends...."  
Mamoru listened and his anger cooled a little. He looked at Usagi,  
who just stared at the road and drove carefully.  
"I don't understand... If you were best friends, then... how could  
that happen? Didn't you know each other well enough?" Mamoru asked.  
"That's what I thought too... But obviously Mina took it personally  
and she didn't want to talk to me any more. And I suppose she doesn't  
think I'm her friend at all now... Although I still want what we  
used to have. We were really close friends.. We had so much fun.."  
Usagi sighed. She didn't understand Mina. After all they had been  
through, she turns her back on her. Why couldn't Mina just understand  
that Usagi didn't want work to be all fun and games?  
"Although," Usagi murmured. "I suppose I was being really bossy...  
I was pushing her around too much. I wasn't being a very good friend  
at all. I wouldn't blame her for getting upset."  
"Don't blame yourself for this," Mamoru whispered. "Anyone who knows  
you should feel priveleged. Don't be so hard on yourself."  
Usagi smiled, appreciating Mamoru's words, but she couldn't believe them.  
  
Mamoru suggested that they stay at his place for once. Usagi agreed  
to the invitation. His place was simple and elegantly furnished.  
Everything was so perfect. Usagi suddenly felt like she didn't know  
Mamoru as well as she thought she did.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
END OF PART SIX  
---------------------------------------------------------------- 


	7. Loving You Endlessly

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon etc. etc.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Imagine  
  
By Artemis  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PART SEVEN - Loving You Endlessly  
  
"I imagined your place to look way different," Usagi murmured, looking  
around.  
"Want a tour?" Mamoru grinned.  
"Sure," she nodded.  
Mamoru took her hand and showed her around the lounge room and the kitchen.  
They walked over down a corridor and got to the bathroom and linen closet.  
On the other side was Mamoru's room. Usagi gazed at the door and wanted  
to look inside.  
"I want to show you something," he told her and pulled her into the room.  
Mamoru opened the blinds, making the room lighter. Usagi looked around  
in his room and took in everything. There was a frame hung on the wall  
and Usagi walked closer to it to see what it was. There was a photo  
of the milky way.  
"That's what I wanted to show you," he smiled.  
"Are you ever going to be able to see that view?" Usagi asked.  
"I hope so."  
She looked at Mamoru, who looked dreamily at the photo. They didn't say  
a word to each other for a while.  
"You're so ambitious to want to go out to space..." Usagi smiled. "I've  
always loved the moon, but it never made me want to go there."  
"Well, I'll make a note of it to take you there," he grinned.  
"Maybe I can have a real moonlit wedding..." Usagi whispered, gazing  
at the photo and closing her eyes.  
She could just imagine it. Dressed in a beautiful, lacy white wedding  
dress and holding a bouqet of red roses. She opened her eyes and saw  
Mamoru looking at her. Usagi looked away, her heart beating fast.  
"Sorry, I'm just blabbing on about stupid things," she laughed and  
walked over to the window.  
She put her hands on the glass and gazed outside.  
"You've got a great view," Usagi told him, trying to change the subject.  
Mamoru walked over to her and placed his hands on hers. Usagi felt her  
body turn into solid rock.  
"Mamoru....?" Usagi murmured, confused by his actions.  
"Usagi, I need some advice," he whispered to her.  
"What... what kind of uh.. advice?" she replied nervously, her  
heart pounding.  
"Well, I have no idea how to tell this girl how I feel about her."  
For a moment, Usagi's heart sank that he had feelings for somebody else.  
Mamoru continued. "I'm afraid that if I do tell her, she'll reject me  
and I won't be able to get over it. And I'd rather be with her  
everyday and not let her know how I feel than lose her and have  
her know."  
"Well, how well do you know this girl?" Usagi asked quietly.  
"I think I know her well, but then again, maybe I don't.."  
"If you know her well enough to know that even if she rejects  
you, she'll still be your friend, then maybe you ought to tell her."  
Usagi repeated the very arguments that had been floating around  
in her mind. She was afraid of telling Mamoru how she felt and  
now there was no way she would tell him if she knew that he liked  
somebody else.  
"But maybe, she already knows how you feel. It's not always just  
words that mean everything," Usagi murmured. "If you care about  
her, maybe it shows."  
Mamoru didn't say a word. Usagi slipped her hands down. She turned  
around and looked Mamoru straight in the eye. Their faces were so  
close that Usagi almost wanted to run away. But she had just made up  
her mind and she was going to tell him. Mamoru looked at her, puzzled.  
"Personally, I would tell someone how I felt about them, even if  
I was going to lose them. That way, at least they know and you don't  
regret it forever," Usagi whispered.  
Then she kissed him gently on the lips. Mamoru stared at her, in shock.  
"Good luck with whoever it is," she smiled, then slipped away.  
Usagi ran out of the apartment and ran as fast as she could to her car.  
"Usagi!" she heard Mamoru shout. "Wait!"  
She couldn't bear to look at him, so she got in her car and drove off.  
  
As she drove, tears fell down her cheeks. Why did she have to lose so many  
people in her life? First it was Mina, then Troy and now Mamoru. Why?  
She didn't want to be alone. She couldn't bear it. The silence in her  
life was too much for her. Usagi wiped the tears away so she could  
see clearly. At least she had told him. Now she didn't have to think of  
'what if's and imagine how things could be.  
"Stop crying Usagi!" she scolded herself. "You're stronger than that!"  
Usagi bit her lip and drove faster and faster. All of a sudden, a  
downpour of rain hit her. Rain pelted down and blinded her vision.  
The windscreen wipers worked hard, but not hard enough. Usagi wasn't  
sure where she was going. She could just make out other cars from  
their lights.  
  
Eventually, after twenty minutes of getting lost in the rain, Usagi  
got home. She stood in the elevator, cold, hungry and feeling miserable.  
She sighed. Usagi walked into her apartment and it still smelt of  
coffee. The smell reminded her of Mamoru and she began to cry again.  
He had always been there for her and now she had no one to talk to.  
She was drifting further and further apart from him. Usagi sank down  
into the couch and lay there, letting her mind wander and her heart  
throbbing. Suddenly, she heard the buzzer. Puzzled, Usagi walked over  
to the intercom and pressed the button.  
"Usagi?" she heard Mamoru.  
"Mamoru!?" she shouted.  
"Open the door," he told her.  
She pressed the button, then turned the intercom off. Usagi ran out of her  
apartment and didn't wait for an elevator. She ran down the stairs  
and almost collapsed into the lobby. Mamoru was standing at the elevators,  
drenched. He turned and saw her. Usagi started to cry. Mamoru ran over  
to her and hugged her. She could feel the water soaking into her clothes.  
"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Usagi sobbed.  
"I ran..." he murmured.  
"You ran!?" Usagi shouted in amazement. "Why? It was raining!! Are you okay?"  
Mamoru wiped the tears away from her face and smiled.  
"How could you have ran here? Why? I don't understa...." Usagi started, but  
was cut off by Mamoru.  
He kissed her startled lips. Usagi was in a state of shock to take in  
what was happening. She wasn't sure whether or not to kiss him back.  
His hands slid down from her back to her waist and held her closer as  
the kiss deepened. Usagi relaxed as she felt more comfortable with  
Mamoru and she kissed him back. After a while, Usagi was dizzy from  
the long kiss.  
"Mamoru.." she managed to murmur.  
Their lips parted and he let her go. Usagi looked at him.  
"Am I dreaming?" she whispered, holding his hands.  
"Not that I know of," he smiled.  
"I'm not going to wake up and find you far away from me?"  
"I'll always be right here."  
"Even if this is a dream, I know that you'll be the one to make my  
dreams come true," Usagi smiled.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
END OF IMAGINE  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow what a happy ending huh? ^-^ It's pretty sappy too... 


End file.
